


Iron Predators / Wraiths

by CanineR7A7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bobby Pritchard needs a hug, FallenWitch brotp, HYDRA fucked up, Hydra fucked up bad, Jamie Ahn needs a hug, Leah Stark needs a hug, Lucais Breslin needs a hug, Monica Pritchard needs a hug, Not at all linked to 'Was It Worth It?', Other, The main OCs have their own AI cause why not?, This is mainly focused on the Original Characters, Tony Stark is the best Uncle, teenagers being badasses, the main OCs are mutants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Leah Stark thought she was the only member of her team HYDRA was after, but now they have her friends, someone should've told them angering a fire demon was a bad idea.





	1. Chapter 1

The rogues were looking around the vast cavern of the new compound when a black and red blur darted passed them. Steve would have yelled for the teen to slow down if not for the concerned gaze on Wanda’s face.

“Wanda, what is it?” He may no longer be close to the other rogues, anyone in the avengers actually, but he knew that Wanda and the teen had grown close after the witch sorted her issues with Tony.

“She’s panicked, something’s going on.” The two didn’t hesitate to follow. They ran to the elevator and hurried over to the briefing room before their eyes could adjust to the natural daylight; the guards let Wanda through but hesitated when they saw Steve.

“I just want to know what’s going on, I won’t do anything.” The sentence was hard to say, accepting that he was no longer in charge was hard, but he knew it was the only way to get in there. The guards let him in and he could see Tony, Rhodes, Wanda, General Maxwell and Leah stood before a hologram.

“As the majority of the people here know, the Pritchards, Breslin, and Ahn have been captured.” As Tony spoke, a paused video feed displaying the teens flashed up on one of the holograms. Steve forced himself not to ask how they were captured.

“The person who sent us the video is a known HYDRA agent.” An image of a man with greying hair appeared; the name _Colt Bradon_ displayed below his image. The group instantly recognised him as a reporter who was heavily anti-Avengers.

“The note he sent can’t be displayed as some people here don’t have a high enough clearance, but it was heavily implied that they’ve been experimented on.” Leah had a white-knuckled grip on the arm of her chair; a snarl fixed on her face, the roughness of her visible skin showed that Demon wasn’t happy about the situation either. General Maxwell took over the meeting.

“Commander Stark, the captives are your friends, your team. We have reason to believe they received a similar concoction that gave you your powers. You’ll be on the rescue team, but first, we need to know what we need to look for regarding the power itself, we’ll also need information about your friends so we know how to approach the situation with them.” Steve made a mental note to ask why a teenager was being referred to as Commander, but for now he watched as Leah gained a thoughtful expression.

“I’d avoid wearing anything flammable, since I can control fire I’ll be fine but it won’t be wise to send in someone who has little-to-no protection against it. A reminder that we don’t know exactly what they were injected with so the things I know might not be relevant. They’ll likely be in a lot of pain since their bodies aren’t used to that much power, a few icepacks or some water might help. It’s extremely unlikely that they’ll have control of it. If they have an alternate form like Demon, there’s not much we can do, other than keeping our distance or finding a way to prove we’re not a threat.” Those points seemed reasonable enough.

“As for the captives themselves.” An image of a skinny boy with blue-green eyes appeared, he had messy black hair and a pair of glassed perched on his nose.

“Bobby Pritchard aka Virus. Been friends since Primary school, same as the others. He’s up to his eyeballs in anger issues and has a protective streak miles long, been bullied all his life yet he’s one of the strongest people I know. He’s pretty fast so we won’t have to worry about him so much as we make our escape. He’s claustrophobic so it’d be best to check him over in either a large space or keep one of us near him, preferably his sister. He’s also asthmatic so we might need to bring a couple inhalers.” Steve felt a spark of sympathy, the kid sounded like him before he had the serum, he couldn’t help but worry despite knowing asthma wasn’t as serious as it used to be. A new image popped up, a thin green-eyed girl with glasses and long brown hair – the resemblance to Bobby was clear.

“Monica Pritchard aka System. Like her brother she has a lot of anger issues but nowhere near as many she can be a right mother hen so, provided she’s not too badly hurt, she’ll try and help with patching everyone up. Also been bullied all of her life but she can scrap with the best of them; whatever they’ve done to her she’ll have given them just as good. She’s not as fast as her brother, but she’s just as fast as me so she’ll be fine. Unlike her brother, she doesn’t have asthma or claustrophobia. She does, however, have an intense hatred of needles cause of the amount of times she’s been to medical, probably a lot worse now. I’d avoid any form of injections unless absolutely necessary.” Again Steve felt a spark of sympathy, why were the siblings bullied so much, Leah turned to him as if sensing the unspoken question.

“Their anger issues make it hard for them to brush off what people say, the assholes we went to school with found it hilarious.” The girl’s tone was a blend of angry and guilty. Another image appeared, this time a brown-eyed boy with smooth black hair, clearly thinner than the previous two.

“Lucais Breslin aka Trojan. Grew up in an environment where he could never be sure when he’d next eat, he can go for long periods of time without eating and still function as he normally would. He’s extremely observant meaning he’ll be helpful during the escape and he may notice things about their _condition_ that even I may miss. Guy’s a pretty good shot so give him a gun and he won’t let you down. As far as I know he won’t give the medical personnel any trouble, but make sure he’s near Monica, they’ll keep each other calm.” The part about the kid’s diet was worrying but he sounded like they wouldn’t have to worry about him too much. The final image flashed up, a toned boy with lightly spiked brown hair and grey eyes.

“Jamie Ahn aka Firewall. He grew up in a neighbourhood where you could never be sure whether the next body in the street was one you put there, or your own. Like Bobby, he’s extremely protective, he’s our muscle. He’ll likely be in the worst state cause of his _better me than them_ ideology. Not much else that’s relevant other than his intense hatred for hospitals. As you can probably figure out, there weren’t many trustworthy folks in his neighbourhood, just keep him with the others and explain every procedure, every test, no matter how small it seems and he should be fine.” Yet another one with a troubling upbringing, but if what Leah said is true then he more than makes up for his quirks.

“I think that’s everything General.” To Steve’s surprise, Maxwell walked around the table and placed a reassuring hand on Leah’s shoulder.

“Thank you Commander, I know that must have been hard.” The teen merely nodded and steely-blue eyes locked on the floor plan of the HYDRA base.

“Don’t thank me yet sir, we still need to get them out.” Steve had to leave the room, since he wasn’t cleared for the mission; he wasn’t allowed to hear the plan. He thought it was stupid but his words held no authority here.


	2. Chapter 2

After speaking with Tony, Steve had been granted permission to be a part of the backup team. The former Captain still felt awkward when talking to his former friend, the genius no longer spoke to him unless it was during meetings or the slim chance that they were on the field at the same time, but it was always professional, there was none of the sarcasm and banter that Steve secretly craved. He watched as team A came out the doors, accompanied by five unique Iron Man suits.

“Rogers, this is team B.” The Commander’s tone was hard but Steve put it down to her concern for her friends. The first suit was black with blue markings; a silver mini-gun was attached to each forearm, the shoulder decal read 9L1TCH. The second suit was black with red markings, two shotgun barrels extended slightly passed each clenched fist, the shoulder decal read V17U5. The third suit was black with purple markings, one machine gun barrel was embedded either side of each forearm, the shoulder decal read 5Y5T3M. The fourth suit was black with orange markings, a matching sniper rifle was attached to the back, the shoulder decal read T70J4N. The final suit was bulkier than the others, it was black with green markings and two large barrels extended upwards from its shoulders, possibly rocket launchers? The shoulder decal read F173W4LL.

“These suits belong to my team, the Iron Predators. They are being controlled by my AI BALDRIC.” Steve was slightly saddened that he wouldn’t be on a team with actual people, the fact that the suits were being controlled by a computer program didn’t help much, but he reasoned the AI could be trusted not to hurt him, if only for the fact that the team may be needed to save its boss.

“Team A will be here shortly.” After a few moments passed, a small group of people exited the building. While Steve knew that Leah would be team’s co-leader, it was reassuring to see Colonel Rhodes was the other, Wanda wasn’t much of a surprise either – she had a fierce hatred of HYDRA after learning they were the ones who killed her parents – besides, whether or not she realised it, she was very protective of Stark’s heir. Again, Steve wasn’t surprised to see Natasha; they would need someone who could get in undetected. It was the final member that surprised him.

“Bucky? You’re going?” Steve couldn’t believe it, after everything HYDRA had done to him; his friend was going back there? What happened if they managed to capture him? Or turn him?

“Yeah, got the words out my head so they can’t mess with me anymore. Besides we’re heading to one of the bases I was kept in, I have to do this punk.” Steve watched helplessly as Bucky strolled over to the others, placing a reassuring hand on Leah’s shoulder before they headed to the quinjet. Steve turned to his team, and merely followed the empty shells to the communications room.


	3. Chapter 3

The quinjet neared their destination, some members of the medical time were shivering as the air grew colder, Leah paid them no mind, the cold had never bothered her unlike the heat, now her powers made her immune to extreme temperatures. She could feel the air being disturbed as the heating was turned on. The vehicle landed in a clearing far enough from the base that they wouldn’t be noticed, the trees would cover them for most of the walk but they could make the escape difficult. The door opened soundlessly and the rescue team clambered out.

“Com check.” Leah ordered, it was better to check them now than when they were actually needed.

“War Machine ready.” Rhodes stated, he vehemently argued that it was _Iron Patriot_ but neither Leah nor her Uncle would call it him unless he was wearing the red and blue suit.

“Scarlett Witch ready.” Maximoff’s powers were already coiling around her fingers, she would look menacing if not for the reassuring smile, Leah would never have thought she’d befriend someone who acted so callously towards her Uncle, but the Witch had put a lot of effort in clearing the air with Tony and Leah knew she’d sooner put a bullet in her own head than hurt either of them.

“Black Widow ready.” Leah didn’t know why Natasha was called the Black Widow, as far as she knew the woman had never been married, but she supposed it didn’t matter too much. The woman herself was nice enough, even offered to accompany Leah and her friends when they visited the town near the compound despite knowing they could handle themselves.

“Winter Soldier ready.” One thing Leah respected about Barnes was that he still used the call-sign HYDRA gave him, reshaping it into what he wanted it to represent; Leah herself had vehemently denied the call-sign HYDRA wanted to give her.

“Fallen Angel ready.” Leah herself had two or three call-signs depending on how you’d class Demon. Glitch was her identity in her Iron Predator suit, many people were confused when a team named after wild animals used computer themed names. As Fallen Angel, she bends fire to her will, can melt anything she touches without a second thought, that moniker was given to her by religious groups that claimed her to be _blessed by Satan_ or even simpler _the devil’s champion_ many of those people happened to be hateful towards her, but as an atheist she didn’t care. Demon was a separate individual altogether, regardless of the fact they shared the same mind, same body, she had no control over him despite popular opinion.

“Let’s move.” War Machine ordered, he would be in charge until they found the captives, then Fallen Angel would take over. They walked through the trees, being careful not to make too much noise; it wouldn’t do them any good to be discovered before their plan could be put into motion. War Machine and Winter Soldier split off, heading to an area of woodland near the front of the base, they’re responsible for causing a distraction. The other three headed towards the least secured area, they were responsible for finding the captives. Black Widow knew the layout of the majority of HYDRA’s bases, Scarlett Witch would be able to deal with any guards they came across, Fallen Angel was only there to deal with the captives but – despite how unpleasant it would be – she could get rid of any guards and replace them with piles of ash, but that was only if there were too many for the witch.


End file.
